1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for a swing and shifting mechanism in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The swing and shifting mechanism in a camera causes the picture-taking lens portion to suitably shift and swing relative to the film surface to thereby obtain a desired swing and shifting effect.
However, in the swing and shifting mechanism of the prior art, the fixing of a shift portion and a swing portion has been accomplished by separate fixing knobs. Therefore, to fix the lens portion during photography, the fixing of the shift portion and the swing portion had to be accomplished by operating the separate fixing knobs and this has led to the disadvantages that the fixing operation is cumbersome and that the two fixing knobs are hardly distinguishable from each other.